


[卡镇][安纳父子]屈从

by abuliaz



Category: Cursenday's Black Carnival
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuliaz/pseuds/abuliaz
Summary: 没时间搞简介了，总之是安纳爹x安纳的无道德底线r向，安爹恋童提及，祝大家看得愉快(混乱)





	[卡镇][安纳父子]屈从

**Author's Note:**

> *r向，安爹x安纳托尔  
*有安爹恋童明示，有安纳嗑药/自杀冲动描写  
*少量掉san描写，大量混乱的场景切换警告  
*两小时速冲所以质量很粗糙  
*不知道还能警告什么了，请上车↓

summary：“你只需听从于我。”

安纳托尔沉默着跟在父亲的身后，回到那个令人窒息的“家”中。  
西装革履的金发男人从踏进家门的那一刻起就再也压抑不住他的暴躁。他扯住安纳托尔的手臂，拉着他快步走到客厅，茶几上早已有晾好的温水以及——理所当然的，药物，满满一瓶。  
“你在学校肯定也没好好吃药是吧，不然怎么可能会和那个小疯子混在一起？”父亲放开手，转而把安纳托尔推向桌子。他扶了扶略有下滑的镜框，“吃药吧，现在，你需要多少就吃多少。”  
安纳托尔的眼泪早就干在脸上了。他举起手，在空中顿了很长时间。他想起了西蒙，那个阳光又善良的大男孩，那个他最好的朋友，那个……那个骗子……  
“安纳托尔！”父亲惊雷般的喝声在他耳边响起。安纳托尔猛地惊醒，他想缩回那只举在半空的手，但年长者先一步按住他的手阻止了这个动做。  
那只被钳制的手像碰到了烙铁一般。安纳托尔试图抽回他的胳膊，同时崩溃一般地大喊：“你滚开！你——！……”  
他想说你别想控制我，他想说你就是个人渣，他想说你根本什么也不知道。但所有声音最后都缩回了他的喉咙，因为一个响亮的耳光打断了他。  
衣冠楚楚的男人冷笑着，他那双冰冷的眼直直盯着安纳托尔，像条满心杀意的毒蛇。“吃，药。好吗？”他一字一顿地下命令。  
这绝不是安纳托尔第一次见到这个男人使用暴力，但他的确第一次被这样对待。一瞬间他回忆起被拳打脚踢的妈妈，回忆起无力制止这场罪行的恐惧，它们交错着缠在一起，不断在他脑中回荡：“看到了吗？你接下来就要走上你妈妈的后路了，而你很清楚你怕这个——”  
安纳托尔发起抖来，眼泪又不受控制地落下。他想起西蒙的话，“他的那个大律师爸爸肯定会保护他”——这个骗子，这个叛徒，西蒙肯定不会知道他明明只是被推回了那个魔鬼的支配范围之内……他想恨西蒙，尽管心底依旧残存着的什么仍在高呼“我不恨他”。  
父亲的眼神又尖利起来。安纳托尔忙甩开手，在他的注视下拿起药瓶，拧开瓶盖，从那个没有标签的白瓶中倒出白色的药片——  
——药片。他盯着这些邪恶的造物。安纳托尔记得，很多针对“精神疾病”的药物过度服食则会致死。他不明白这些药究竟是什么，但此刻他坚信，吞下它们，吞下这满满一把的药片，他就能解脱，他就能从魔鬼手下逃离。未来也好希望也好，这些虚无缥缈的东西总比不上死亡实在。至少死亡能拯救他，不是吗？  
他吞下那把药片，而他的父亲只是欣慰地看着，然后带着他回到房间。安纳托尔的眼泪早就干在脸上了。他麻木地在父亲的注视下换好衣服，躺在床上等待所谓死神的到来。  
父亲似乎被他难得的顺从取悦到了，开始絮絮叨叨地讲一些他根本不想听的话题。一开始只是在抱怨生意的困难、他作为儿子的不孝，以及间或的对他母亲的谩骂。后来西蒙和监狱开始被反复提及，这两个词填充着安纳托尔开始逐渐空白的大脑。他听见父亲说：  
“你也许想象不到，要是你真把自己弄进了监狱，那帮不知好歹的黑人会怎么对你。你想猜猜看吗？”  
“他们会把你当成婊子操。那帮不服管教还满怀憎恨的垃圾只知道你碍了他们吃闲饭的路，所以他们要报复你，要羞辱你，要把你当成他们的性玩具来供他们发泄。”  
安纳托尔听得到父亲在说什么，但反应已经迟钝的大脑让他没能作出回应。那道朦朦胧胧的声音在他耳边荡来荡去，恍惚间他好像真的已经身处监狱之中，他因西蒙的供词而落狱，身边围着几个对他不怀好意的垃圾。他的囚服被扯开，粗糙的手指在养尊处优的小少爷身上滑动。  
声音在他耳边絮絮响起。安纳托尔，你知道吗，黑人的阴茎尺寸可大得很，不给你做好润滑他们可捅不进你的小屁股。质地柔顺的睡衣被从他身上褪去，安纳托尔却把它们误认成了囚服。他像条砧板上的活鱼，扭动着表达他的抗拒，但随即又挨了不轻不重的一巴掌。  
反抗就会挨揍，而安纳托尔怕疼。他很快哭着停了下来，身体紧绷地赤裸着躺在床上。囚犯们满意地继续他们的侵犯。一只、两只、或者几只沾着微凉液体的手在他身上抚摸，像某种生物黏滑冰冷的舌头。其中一只熟练地捻住他的乳头，用略重却不会让他很痛的力道揉搓。另外的部分贴着腰线滑下，绕过阴茎粗暴地直入主题。安纳托尔断断续续地抽泣着，他嘟囔了几句“不要”，但丝毫没有效果。  
你怎么会不想要呢？你应该很渴望这些的，小婊子，你就和你的婊子妈妈一样欠操。暖橘色的光温柔地说。是，他是个欠操的婊子，不然他怎么会在这个家里忍到今天？两根手指带着润滑剂轻易地撑开括约肌，然后更多冰凉的液体被灌入肠道。安纳托尔感到自己的腿被撑起，更多的手指像泥鳅一样往身体内部钻。很快那些冰冷的液体被他的身体捂暖，手指们也差不多找对了位置，开始猛烈地向他的前列腺进攻。  
尽管安纳托尔感觉自己浑身软绵绵的，这股强烈的刺激还是让他尖叫着弹起身——然后理所当然地被按了回去。恐惧以外的泪水汇聚在他的眼眶里，伴随着止不住的呻吟从他身体里不断泄出。这是强奸，他不该被这么对待，就算这里是监狱——  
又是一巴掌，这下打得安纳托尔稍微清醒了些。他模糊的视线里看到自己衣冠整齐的父亲正伏在他身上，表情扭曲又充满快感，察觉到安纳托尔的视线后他捏住男孩的脸：“你不是想进监狱吗？你不是不想我救你吗？这就是你的选择！你还想后悔？”  
晚了。他笑着凑到安纳托尔的耳边，你就该被那帮黑色垃圾好好操一顿，最好是当着你那个小朋友的面。  
安纳托尔嫌恶地扭开脸，却和铁栏外满面惊恐的西蒙对上了视线。  
“……？！西蒙？西蒙！”他又惊又喜地把自己撑起来，向西蒙伸出手，“救救我、救救我……我不想在这个监狱待下去了，我不想……”  
“主谋和犯人都是他。”西蒙突然说。  
“……？”安纳托尔顿住了，“西蒙……？”  
“你不就是个欠操的婊子吗，安纳托尔？”西蒙冷漠又温柔地对他说，“别以为你瞒着我，我就不知道你和你那个律师爸爸的事。我可是亲眼看到你摇着屁股求他操你呢。”  
“我……我不是……”  
“你怎么不是？看看你现在这样子，连那些黑人都能爬到你身上了，你还有什么可不是的？”  
安纳托尔僵硬地看着西蒙。他不敢相信自己最好的朋友在对他说着这样的话。西蒙的眼睛里全是冷漠与厌恶，他愣愣地看着那双眼睛里的倒影，看着自己被身上那个模糊的人撑开双腿，看着那根阴茎一点点没入他的体内。  
“真恶心。”西蒙说。  
安纳托尔开始挣扎，他竭尽全力想向那个逐渐远去的身影伸出手，然而探出的手臂却被按到了床上。操他的人丝毫不理会他的感受，重复着抽出、再向柔软的肠壁狠狠顶进去的动作。他被操得七荤八素，连自己都分不清脱口而出的究竟是呻吟还是呼唤。熟悉的快感很快唤起了安纳托尔自以为藏得很好的记忆，他本能地抬起腰迎合来自父亲的“奖励”，快感从嘲弄一下子又变成了令人不安的温柔。但他还记得“西蒙”的话，他想解释，这不是他真正想要的，他只是……  
他只是上了瘾地沉迷于此，并痛苦地察觉他已无法脱身。  
刺刺麻麻的快感顺着脊柱流向大脑，在药物的作用下把他搅得乱七八糟。恍惚间安纳托尔觉得自己变成了一团只知道承接快感的肉，唯一的感官就是连接着被操的部分的神经。他混乱地抱着身上的人的脖子，那张脸一会儿是他父亲，一会儿是个不知名的黑人，一会儿又成了西蒙。但他已经不在乎了。安纳托尔是个喜欢被操的下贱婊子，他活该被随便什么人按在随便什么地方，然后被一根或几根阴茎轮流——或者同时——操上天。他活该被人恨，这全都是他自作自受，因为他选择了忤逆最不该忤逆的人，他活该受到惩罚。  
不断抽动的阴茎忽然顶得很深，然后停了下来。安纳托尔像是被整个填满了一样满足，他的四肢也跟着瘫软下来。但随即阴茎被拔走了，他的身体又变得空荡荡的、令人不安起来。他发着抖掉着眼泪四处摸索，企图找到那个能把自己重新填满的东西，直到一根塑料质感的阴茎被塞入体内。  
安纳托尔感受着这份满足，蜷成一团昏昏睡去。  
而他的父亲看着自己那被操得满身狼藉、屁股里含着他的精液和按摩棒才终于屈服的儿子，满意地笑了。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您读完这篇！！说实话本来我是预计要开GB车的，结果看完更新临时起意熬夜冲了一篇这个鬼东西(……)剧情我觉得不需要我多评价，大家去看就对了(神智混乱的赞扬)  
顺便悄悄预告一下，我又有雷梗想写了，放几个关键词，大家感兴趣可以催更(草)↓  
双性，轮奸，春药，sex toys，mind break，大量低俗的性交描写  
↑但是不管再怎么雷我也会写的，因为我自己想看(理直气壮(草))


End file.
